memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Seeing Lee again
The Intrepid is at warp speed back on it's original course to meet up with the fleet in sector 787. In sickbay Leslie is sitting up in the biobed as Typhuss looks at her. Its been a long time, you look good Lee says Typhuss as he looks at Lee. She looks at him. Same here it's been yeah a long time since we saw each other Lee says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Since you miscarried our baby, so are you dating anyone or are you married says Typhuss as he looks at Lee. She shakes her head. No, not really just been working at Starfleet Medical working on a project that's classified Lee says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss is surprised by that as Doctor Loews looks at her as well. Well I should let you get some rest says Typhuss as he looks at Lee. She looks at him. Thanks for saving me Typhuss Lee says as she lays back and falls asleep. Typhuss smiles and then looks at Doctor Loews. She's hiding something sir there's no project that I know of that is being worked on at Starfleet Medical that's classified Karen says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and gives her the go ahead to find out what it is. Find out what it is says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. She looks at the Captain. Aye, sir Karen says as she looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira walks out of sickbay. Typhuss walks through the corridor thinking about why she was keeping something from him, and he goes to the turbolift to get some answers from Starfleet Command. In his ready room he's speaking to Admiral Janeway at Starfleet Command. Admiral, is Starfleet Medical working on any projects that is classified says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the screen. Not that I know of Typhuss why what's up Admiral Janeway asked on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. We just rescued Doctor Leslie Thompkins, she told me she is working on a classified project at Starfleet Medical and my chief medical officer thinks she is hiding something says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the screen. She interlaces her fingers. Typhuss I want you to know this you need to be careful as far as I know her file is sealed completely I've given it to that sugared up friend of yours Abby to see if she can break into it but I'm not sure she can do it Kathryn says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. Lee is a civilian Doctor her file shouldn't be sealed and she isn't even a Starfleet officer, I will see what I can find on my end, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the screen. She nods. I'm sending her file to you now maybe you can get it done as well but I want you to be careful Kathryn says on the screen. Typhuss smiles. I will, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the screen.